It is common for grain storage to be in round bins and rectangular buildings with many openings therethrough.
In the prior art, it was common to have a tube fixed to the wall of a bin with reinforcing. The fan housing was then brought forward so as to slide onto the tube. But, if the fit is very loose, then much power is wasted. And, if the fit is close, then it is extremely frustrating to try to hold a heavy fan up while trying to place it onto the tube.
The problem is also great where an angle-iron ring has been attached to the bin around an opening. Such rings have holes in them extending parallel to the opening. For cooperation with such rings, fans have holes in a flange protruding therefrom in the prior art. It is then extremely frustrating and difficult to hold a heavy fan in place and move it about very painstakingly so as to line the holes up so that bolts can be put through the flanges of the fan and of the bin-mounted ring.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate this problem by the provision of support bracket assemblies whereby the heavy fan can be brought up to the vertical flange of the mounted ring and then allowed to move downwardly so as to fall into brackets on the ring while simultaneously brackets on the top of the fan housing engage behind the vertical flange of the angle-iron ring on the bin.
Another object is to provide for quick removal of a fan by simply raising it so as to disengage both lower and upper brackets.